


What Vints Are Good For

by missivesfromghosts



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missivesfromghosts/pseuds/missivesfromghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the DA kink meme prompt: "Dorian likes men. All men. It turns out he also likes eating pussy."</p><p>PWP Krem and Dorian have been flirting for weeks. One rowdy night at Skyhold's tavern they finally fall into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Vints Are Good For

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a request on the kink-meme for Dorian going down on Krem. I recognize that it is impossible to account for the breadth of trans experience and that it's impossible to find a set of words for a trans person's body that everyone is comfortable with. This is authentic in as much as it is written by a trans person and these are the words that I would use. It also feels in character for Krem. Hopefully, whether these are the words you would use or not, you're able to enjoy it.

It started in the tavern. It was cold and raining outside, but indoors all of the fires were burning and the wine and ale were flowing. The Chargers sat enthralled for the fifth time in as many days as Dorian spun a tale of the depravities of Tevinter. None of them, save Krem, had been to Tevinter and Krem seemed to have sided with Dorian.

"And _that's_ why we sacrifice the blood of the innocent to celebrate the birth of children in Tevinter." Dorian finished with a flourish.

"That's bullshit!" Dalish yelled over the din. "Krem, tell him!"

Krem flashed Dorian an apologetic smirk.

"It is true, but only for the upper classes. The twisted depravities of Tevinter only run among the Magisters. In-breeding and all."

"I beg your pardon," Dorian kicked him under the table. " _I_ am not inbred."

Krem grinned. Bullseye, right in the vanity. "Have you looked in a mirror?"

"I would, but they've all cracked after you passed by,” Dorian huffed.

“You sure it’s not that tit you leave hanging out all the time that's shattered all the glass?” Krem shot back.

“You plebe, it’s the height of Tevinter fashion.”

“In the mountains in the freezing cold? You dedication to fashion borders on the asinine.”

“He’s got a point,” Stitches agreed.

“I need another drink before I can swallow anymore of these Vints' foolishness,” Dalish added. The rest of the table agreed and collectively made a move toward the bar. In the lull between stories Krem and Dorian, who were kept well supplied with drinks in exchange for their tag-team story-telling, were left alone at the table for a moment.

“Don’t think I’ve forgiven you for calling me ugly,” Dorian was quick to say.

“Dorian, anyone who spends as much time as you obviously do on grooming their mustache is asking for it.”

“It’s _dashing_.”

“Yes,” Krem agreed.

“Oh—,” before Dorian could respond they were interrupted by the sound of Rockys’ booming laugh from across the tavern.

"You know Rocky looked like he was going to shit himself when you started on with the babies," Krem laughed, stretching out in his chair.

"'But how do they get all those babies in one room?'" Dorian imitated, dropping his voice to evoke Rockys' voice. They both dissolved into further laughter. Presenting a unified Tevinter front to the Chargers made lying to them absurdly easy and they’d made a sport of it for days. That only Rocky believed them made no difference.

Cackling, Dorian slung his arm around Krem's shoulder jovially. In the dim light of the tavern Dorian's laughing face was lit up with orange light from the fire and the corners of his eyes were crinkled with mirth. Krem turned his face toward Dorian, wetting his lips.

"Dorian," he began, catching his eye.

“Yes, my bloodthirsty friend?” Dorian quipped instantly.

I’m going to kiss you, now,” Krem warned and leaned in, closing the already short distance between them and pressed his lips to Dorian’s.

Dorian’s mouth opened for Krem instantly, almost as if he’d been waiting for this moment for days—which they both knew he had. Their first kiss was tentative, exploratory. The second quickly became more demanding, Krem's hand sliding up to wind through Dorian's hair.

"What-- get a room you two!" They were interrupted by the return of the Chargers.

"About time!" Somebody added, Stitches maybe.

Krem and Dorian pulled apart. Dorian had the grace to look a little sheepish. Krem, who had no shame in front of the Chargers or, really, anyone, just looked smug. They shared a look.

"Would you like to...," Krem began.

"Please, I thought you’d never ask.”

 

They left the table to head to the room Krem had taken up residence in above the tavern in Skyhold to the sound of whooping. Krem flipped the Chargers off without looking back.

Once the door was closed behind them Dorian pulled Krem back into a kiss, hands moving down to his waist. He bit Krem's lower lip before they broke apart, sending a jolt of desire down Krem's spine.

"Dorian, wait,” He put out his hand to put some space between them. “You know that I’m--"

"The circumstances of your body? I know and it hardly matters to me."

Krem was taken aback, though pleasantly. Normally this conversation took longer, was more complicated. This, however, was far preferable.

“I’m no Minrathous noble either, Dorian. I’m a Soperati and a deserter.” In Ferelden, these things never seemed to matter, but everything from Dorian’s accent to his attitude brought Tevinter rushing back for Krem.

“Krem, if I wanted a Minrathous noble I’d have stayed in Minrathous. It doesn't have to be complicated. I’ve just—it’s hard not to watch you. I want you.” Dorian reached out to pull Krem back toward himself and Krem let him, Dorian’s hands sliding down to Krem’s ass.

“Glad that’s out of the way then.”

“Wait, are there words I should use?”

Krem looked at Dorian flatly.

Dorian immediately felt as stupid as Krem's eyebrow seemed to be asking if he was.

“I meant, words for your body? Things I shouldn’t do?”

Krem shrugged. “I don’t care, as long as you know what to do.”

“That, I do,” Dorian replied.

“Good.” Krem pulled Dorian back towards himself, running his hands over his chest, stopping at the complicated buckles of his coat. “You’re going to have to help me out here.”

“With pleasure.”  
  
Dorian managed to make a show out of unbuckling the straps on his clothes, as he did with everything. Krem knew he should be undressing too, but he could only watch as the clothes dropped off, leaving Dorian in nothing but his breeches. Krem gave him an appreciative once-over and stepped forward, pressing Dorian against the wall. Their lips met again and Dorian’s hands slipped under Krem’s shirt, pushing it up to roam over the small of his back. Krem pressed his leg between Dorian’s thighs and Dorian groaned, dragging his nails sharply down Krem’s back, eliciting a smirk from Krem. Dorian wanted to touch more of him, wanted Krem far less dressed when he smirked at him like that.

“You’re not nearly naked enough for this”

“Probably,” Krem agreed. Dorian pulled back, pulling Krem’s shirt up. Between the two of them they pulled off all their remaining clothes but their smalls and Krem’s binder, making it ungracefully to Krem’s bed. Dorian pushed Krem backwards onto the bed, climbing over him, smiling in anticipation. He leaned down to mouth at Krem’s neck and pressed his thigh between Krem’s legs and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and Krem pressing up eagerly against Dorian’s leg. Dorian smoothed his hands over Krem’s stomach, over his chest, to rest on his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss him again. Krem made a small sound in the back of his throat as Dorian’s hands pressed against his nipples through his binder. Even through his binder, he was sensitive.

“Krem,” Dorian murmured roughly, “Krem, I want to—”

Krem pulled back a little to quirk a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Can I go down on you?"

“I can see why you’re popular,” Krem said.

“Is that a yes?”

“Oh, emphatically.”

Dorian scooted downwards so he could press his lips to Krem’s stomach, hand brushing between Krem’s legs as if by accident. Krem struggled not to laugh at the touch, but Dorian was already moving on, mouth ghosting over his hip and down to the inside of his thigh. Krem drew in a shuddering breath, feeling himself getting wet in anticipation as Dorian missed where he wanted him entirely and drew his teeth lightly over the skin at the inside of his thigh. Krem spread his legs to give Dorian better access, hoping it would encourage him to go where Krem wanted, but Dorian was content to move to Krem’s other leg, lick his way up to the juncture of his thigh slowly.

Krem made an impatient sound. “Dorian.”

Dorian answered by running his thumb over Krem’s clit through his smalls and was rewarded with another gasp from Krem. He did it again just to hear Krem lose his breath, then hooked his fingers into Krem’s smalls to yank them off.

Krem propped himself upon his elbows to watch as Dorian resettled himself between his legs and bent his head to run his tongue over Krem’s clit. Krem shuddered beneath him, biting his lip. Encouraged, Dorian closed his lips over it and sucked, drawing a cry from Krem. He fell back onto the mattress, drawing his legs up, the sensation nearly too intense for him. Dorian relented for a moment, drawing back to draw the flat of his tongue over his clit instead, then lower, not quite reaching Krem’s entrance. He could taste how wet Krem was. He drew his fingers over his entrance and Krem whined desperately.

“Oh Maker, yes please.”

“Please…?” Dorian asked, being deliberately obtuse.

“Please. I— I want your fingers in me. Or your tongue. Please.”

Dorian pushed two fingers into Krem; they went in easily and they both groaned, Krem from the sensation of finally being filled and Dorian watching his fingers disappear into Krem.

“Oh yes. Yes, like that.”

Dorian fucked his fingers into him slowly, too slowly. Krem couldn’t help but buck his hips. His hands curled into the blankets as he clenched around Dorian’s fingers, trying to get him to fuck him faster, or harder, anything, he just needed _more_.

Instead, Dorian withdrew his hand entirely and returned his mouth to Krem’s clit, licking from Krem’s entrance to his clit, spreading Krem open with his hands and stroking his clit with his tongue rhythmically.

“Fuck me,” Krem pleaded, twisting beneath Dorian. Dorian slid his fingers back into Krem, curling his fingers forward inside him this time.

Krem lost his breath, bucked up into Dorian’s mouth at the same time that he brought his hands up over his head and grabbed fistfuls of blanket to cling to. He forgot himself entirely and began a steady litany of curses and pleas for more as Dorian pumped his fingers into him and worked his clit with his tongue.

Dorian could feel his own erection growing against his leg. It had been a long time since he'd been intimate with anyone, between running from Minrathous and running from his father. He’d forgotten how much he enjoyed this, how much he enjoyed going down on his lovers. He could feel the juices from Krem’s cunt smearing across his mouth and chin. He wanted to taste more of him, replaced his tongue with his thumb to stroke Krem's clit so he could drag his tongue lower to press into Krem alongside his two fingers. Beneath him, Krem grunted and spread his legs further apart, the added girth of Dorian’s tongue stretching him open made him gasp and buck upwards, trying to fuck himself on Dorian’s tongue.

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop, please,” Krem managed to gasp. Dorian pulled his face away and sped up the strokes of his thumb over Krem’s clit, letting Krem fuck himself on his fingers as he worked his thumb over his clit. Krem was all but writhing beneath him, legs spread wide, face flushed, practically clawing at the blankets. He let Krem fuck himself for a few more minutes, his moans, which he was now trying to muffle with an arm over his face, growing increasingly desperate and high-pitched until Dorian withdrew his tongue, mustache now soaked with Krem’s wetness. He pressed a third finger into Krem, curling his fingers forward into him, while with his other he pushed Krem’s hips back down onto the bed and drew his clit back into his mouth, sucking hard.

Krem’s entire body jerked forward and he came with a shout that not even his arm could stifle, clenching around Dorian. Dorian fucked him through his orgasm until Krem breathlessly begged him to stop. He lay back bonelessly, suddenly realizing that his binder was uncomfortably damp with sweat.  
  
“Fuck. That was.”

“Mmm,” Dorian agreed, lying next to him.

“Dorian,” Krem began, laughing, “I admit when I brought you back here, I was not expecting you to be that good at that.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Dorian quipped automatically.

“I could fill you with another,” Krem grinned.

“That was bad. Maker, that was really bad.”

Krem laughed again and rolled over to lean over Dorian and kiss him. Dorian's erection was pressing hard against his stomach and it was enough to make Krem lust for him again.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“You'd better,” Dorian warned and wrapped his arms around Krem, drawing him into another kiss.

"Vint's honor," Krem swore when they broke apart.


End file.
